YOU AGAIN!!~~*~~
by homegurl69
Summary: Hey all you Coyote's this one is based on Racheal ( The New York B***h) I hope you are happy and the guy I just made up. Sorry I could not find anyone else. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!I Thankx peace :P
1. *~* YOU AGAIN *~*

Okay I thought ha Coyote Ugly what girl would not want a job there. Hey I am 14 and I need a good job. What the hell write a story about it!! Yeah so that is what I did. Check it out. Review and yuou will Review!! Peace!! :P  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was young. And the bar was just about to open, Racheal ( beginnignher bitchy self) was just gettin warmer up. She saw some kind of druckie asking from money at the side of the bar.  
  
" Mama please will someon just give me some money." He was covered with dirt fromhis head to his feet. He wore bagging ripped up jenas and a hat that looked about 25years.  
" God get aawy from me you sick ugly jerk." She kicked himas she tried to get rid of his grip around her ankel.  
She was already in one of her moods. After Zoe had left it was just not the same. Okay so they had thie new girl come in and she was falling behide. Her name was Violet and some how Lil had came up with the  
idea to call her Jersey. Go figue  
  
" Why me and I mean what in the world have I done you be out in a pleace like this." She was stopped infront after raming into a 6'1 guy. Brown hair and a drop dead smile. Not at all her type  
" OMG I am soooo sorry miss." He said as her tryed to help her up.  
" save it you jerk, and get lost." She got up by herself and walked away. Not long after leaving the guy in her dust he was right behide her.  
" Listen I know what I did was dumb and I was talking on my cell when I should be looking out for girls that like to walk down he street in heels and fall flat on there butts when I come around."  
He smiled and Rachela was about to blow her lid.  
" Listen the name is Rob and I would love to make it you to you, I say why don't you let me buy you dinner."  
She was flatter, but not into it.  
" Listen asshole, no guy can just make me fall right on my butt and then think og my going out with him. Ha I rather see you get a life."  
With that she turned on her heels and walked straight down the street  
  
  
  
~~*~~POV Rob~~*~~  
  
" I thought she was going to beat the shit out of me. O well I guess I will have to hey wait a min." He looked at the ground to see some sort of card. It was white with COYOTE UGLY writen on it.  
" Looks like I have a date to night with a coyote." He holled under his breath and went home to wonder what this Coyote Ugly thing would be about.  
  
  
~~*~~POV RACHEAL ~~*~~  
  
" I wonder if Cammie ever got in to this much trouble when she was flirty with that guy last night." she looked at her watch to see what time it was   
" Shit Lil is goin kill me if I am late again. It 8 and the bar opens soon.  
  
  
She ran down the street as fast as her heels could take her.  
  
~~*~~ At the bar~~*~~  
  
" Well Well look what the cat dragged in." She was greeted by Cammie dancing around ht ebar that was at the end of the bar.  
" Stuff it Cammie I am only 10mins late.""  
" Only 10 ha last time it was 5, well at least you got here. Dress up. and come on." Lil was in the back sitting up with Violet's help.  
  
~~*~~ THat Night ~~*~~  
  
  
AS Racheal and Cammie were on the bar dacning and having guys just want to touch them. A unknow man walked in  
  
" Yo man is Rachela here??"" He asked the bouncer at the door  
" She's on the bar." HE said " Next" He was letting people in and did not even look at the guy.  
" THanks man."" He walked into see about 100 guys and abou 50 girls yelling and sceaming there heads off.  
  
  
  
Racheal was to busy with her whole dancing and swing her hips (inside joke hey Shep) to see the guy walk in.  
  
" Rach!! BAR!! NOW!!" Cammie yelled as both jumped behide the bar.  
  
" What can I get you??" SHe asked as she flipped glasses up on the conuter.  
" Beer and your name."  
She looked up to see the guys that see had ran into earlier that day.  
" You what the hell do you want??""  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya Ya laught it up. It was a dream that I had. So I was sick on day and boird so I thougt what thehell write a story and then here how bad it was. Okay BRING IT ONE I CAN TAKE THE REVIEWS!!  
And should I go one with this story. Plus I don't have any ideas. PLEASE I NEED IDEAS!! :) Thanks peace out :P  



	2. *~* YOU AGAIN *~*

Sorry guys I have taken soooooo long to write a other chapter and i am SOOOOO sorry for the speeling stuff  
It took me 5 mins to type the whole story and not check it over. Ok so here we go.  
  
  
  
Rob face looked like a million bucks. He had finally got the attention of Racheal and was pleased.  
After Racheal had gotten his beer and returned she saw his face.   
  
*~*~POV RACHEAL*~*  
  
'Why are guys dumb when it comes to gettin girls attention. Ya I would like a beer and your number. That is the oldest  
pick up line I have ever heard. Sure he thinks he Mr. Slick I thinks he is Mr. I-wont-give- and-give-a-girl-a-break. AHHHH.  
I don't even know the guy for five mins and I am thinking about him. What the hell is wronge with me.'  
With that she slammed the mug of beer on the counter and returned to the bar to dance.  
  
*~*POV ROB*~*  
' What a bitch. I ask her for her number.' Robs thoughts trailed off and he thought for a moment what he had done.  
' Her number how could I. It was like ask if she was warning a Wonder Bra.' At that moment a wonder Bra hit him in the head.  
" Will that answered on question. He drank his beer and stood up and started to walk out the door. Right before he walked out the door some  
women yelled to him.  
  
" OH MY GOSH IS THAT ROBERT ANDREWS." He turned around to see five women run after him. Rob saw the women running after him and  
took off.  
  
Racheal had seen the whole thing of the bar and was Lil with Cammie hang off the poll looking at Rob as he ran out the door.  
" Hey Lil why were all those girl runnin after Rob?" She asked while hold three bottles and pouring them into six different glasses.  
" You have to be kiding me Rach. Thats Robert Andrews." Cammie said while swing around and landing back in the bar.  
" I kidda knew that. He came here to see me and asked for my name and I blew him off."  
Lil over heard the convo that the two girls were talking about.  
" I know I told you ever to bring you boyfriends to the bar, but that was Robert Andrews the sexy dancer that New York has ever seen  
and the best male singer. Next time I want you to say something nice to him and get him to talk to you Rach."  
" But thats Cammies job. She s flirt." Racheal said   
" Ya will I have been the flirt for a while and I havea boyfriend and you don't. Make sence?" cammie asked.  
" Yeah I guess." Rachleal said while bowing her head.  
" Pardon me Miss could I trouble you for a beer." A guy asked Cammie.  
" Sure, Rach you wanna take care of the next guy."  
Racheal picked her head up and look at the next guy. He was tall and full of muceles and tatoos  
" yeah I wont one water chick and make it quike babe."  
Racheal stood on the bar." DO WE SERVE H20????"  
" HELL NOT H20 HELL NO H20"  
SHe grabbed the hoes and spraded the guy. She loved her job, but to get Rob back wuld be harder. She would think about later tonight.  
Not know she was having to much fun.  
  
  
  
BETTER??  
THanks to Stargazer83, reader and pierre for there reviews. C people these are nice people. I think that we should all take a page out of there books (Inside joke)  
Ok i better get studing for exams and check it out My back yard is a mess and WE R PUTTING IN A POOL.  
  
c ya l8er  
  
- Jai* 


End file.
